


The Appropriate Punishment

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy takes Jason home and teaches him to not flirt with others. (Percy and Jason are adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appropriate Punishment

"You’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you, Jason?"

_Smack!_

"Ah! Yes, Daddy!"

"Flirting with other men at the bar when you thought Daddy wasn’t watching, weren’t you?"

_Smack!_

"Sorry, Daddy!"

"I didn’t ask if you were sorry, baby."

_Smack!_

"I-I was-"

_Smack!_

"You were what?"

_Smack!_

"I was trying to get your attention, Daddy!"

_Smack!_

"Oh, you got my attention."

_Smack!_

"I’m so disappointed that my beautiful boy turned out to be such a slut."

_Smack!_

"No, Daddy!"

"No?"

_Smack!_

"A-all yours!"

"Yeah?"

"P-promise, Daddy!"

Percy finally smoothed his hand over Jason’s sore bottom. He helped Jason get up from lying over his lap.

"You going to prove it to me, Jason?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Percy maneuvered the much larger man into sitting on his lap. It never ceased to rev his engine to see Jason, beautiful, blonde, Dorito-proportioned Jason, capable-and-stoic-leader Jason, look so completely wrecked and act so obedient.

"You going to ride my cock in your pretty pink panties, baby?"

Jason nodded, eyes shining in desperation as he gazed earnestly at Percy’s face.

"I will, Daddy."

"Then do it. Show Daddy how much you love him."

Jason’s movements as he reached down to move the lace thong to the side were jerky and stilted. Jason looked up in apology, but Percy smiled it off. Sometimes, Jason still had trouble letting go of control, but Percy couldn’t hold that against him. He was flattered and enamored with the fact that Jason  _tried_. He patiently waited for Jason to sink down on his cock and then kissed his boyfriend in reward.

"Such a good boy."

Jason mewled into his lips at the praise, happy to please.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
